Not There
by Jacadiee
Summary: Rated for future chapters just in case. The group mourns the loss of Relena and Heero runs from it all. But is Relena even gone? Perhaps now, more than ever she needs everyone's help.Finally back up!
1. He Wont Be There

Not There

"He wont be there," Hilde murmured, her face falling into a frown as she struggled to clasp her necklace around her long graceful neck. Duo stepped away from the full-length mirror, where he had been checking his black suit and his long braided hair, to help her with the task. After clasping the necklace he brushed her satin black hair to one side of her neck and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in his lover's throat. Hilde could feel the warmth of a single tear slide down his cheek onto her shoulder. She stretched an arm around to run her fingers through his hair in what she hoped could comfort her fiancée.

"Why?" Duo choked out. "How?" his eyes clouded with pain. "I could understand why, I think. I might not be able to do the same if it were you," at the thought Duo held the love of his life tighter, wrapping his arm around her stomach, the rounding barely noticeable at only two months. "But, he can't not be there. He can't-" he choked on a sob and simply buried his face further in her neck.

Hilde bit her lip to keep from sobbing as well. She had been a best friend to Hilde. But what Duo and Relena shared was something much more. Perhaps even more sacred than love, she had been his princess. And she was gone.

A timid knocking made the mourning couple look towards the door. Duo wiped his eyes, leaving the tracks on his reddened cheeks. Hilde did not bother to hide the silent tears. "C-come in," she sniffed and waited to see who it was. A tall person, the age of Duo at twenty walked in. He carried himself like he always did. Aloof and silently, he walked, the one green eye visible was the only indication of the pain he felt.

Hilde stood and put her hands out to the new arrival. They clasped hands and then gathered in an embrace. "God Trowa. I'm so glad you made it," Hilde whispered, pulling away and wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. Duo walked from where he had been and stood with his hand at the small of Hildes back.

"Is," Duo looked behind Trowa towards the door. "Is Quatre here?" he asked quietly, almost hoping that the young Arabic was not, this would be as hard on him as any of them perhaps. He grimaced then when Trowa nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, the Little One is here," he stated sadly, using his pet name for his closest friend and lover. Trowas hands clenched as he thought of his innocent love and the trip he had made to be here today. The trip had not been easy on the innocent man. He had wept against Trowas shoulder until his eyes were puffy and he had no more tears. With only about an hour remaining of their trip, he had fallen asleep, exhausted by his emotions. Trowa had tried to convince him to join him in the visit to Duo and Hildes. But Quatre had refused and stayed behind to look around, to commit to memory different small things. To torture himself.

"Does he-?" Duo began.

"I don't know how or why, but yes, he blames himself," Trowa almost spat as he began to pace. "If the truth be told none of us are _not_ to blame, but the thought that he would only see his blame distresses me." Trowa shoved his fists in the pockets of his own suit and turned back to Duo and Hilde. He spoke again and there was a new glint in his eye. Not a tear, it was not of pain or regret, it was almost hatred, anger certainly. "If any of us is more to blame than the other, it's him," he placed emphasis on his last word.

Duos eyes hardened as he believed he knew who _him_ was. Hilde thought she knew as well and gasped in surprise, the sound filling the tense silence.

"And, who would that be Trowa?" Duo asked, barely keeping the chill out of his voice. Hildes gaze danced between the two, as she held her breath waiting for Trowas answer.

"You know as well as I do that if Heero had been there-" Trowa was not given the chance to finish as Duos back shot ramrod strait and his face hardened.

"Leave. Get out of my house, now," Duos finger pointed towards the door and his eyes flashed with anger. "The servant will show you out. As long as you believe that, I can't allow you in my presence."

Trowa said nothing. He simply inclined his head slightly to Hilde and left, ignoring Duo as though he did not exist.


	2. Paying Respect

Hi there! Waves Thank you for reading my story! Well heres chapter two. This is kinda speedy if I do say so myself. This is what the third day and already updated. I think I'm doing pretty well! grins Well hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Whattaya mean "disclaimer"? I OWN Gundam Wing. Waaaaah! The men in white coats are coming ot take me away agian! Nooooooooo I don't wanna go to the speacial hospitle!

She's Not There

In another room in another house the same topic was being discussed. Relena was the subject of the heated argument between the currently dating Chang Wufei and Sally Po.

"I-I just can't believe she ignored us and continued on with it!" Wufei shouted, slamming a fist on the marble counter of the kitchen. "Did she not hear a single word that we said?"

"Even if she hadn't, she didn't miss anything," Sally said slowly. "I mean its not like we offered any real arguments," she hurried to finish.

"Yuy," Wufei ground out, "This is all his fault!"

"Wufei, please don't say that. Heero was just, he was just scared," Sally grimaced the moment the word left her mouth. She had said the wrong thing.

Wufei began to pace, clenching his fists and teeth. "To be scared," Wufei swallowed hard before continuing, "I have learned is alright, it shows that we are human and can feel pain," he turned his gaze to Sally. "I was terrified that time you had the accident." Sally's four-wheeler had taken a spill and left her in the mountains in critical condition. It had taken the doctors word and quite a bit of convincing on Sally's part before he would let her do anything.

Sally's expression softened and she moved to stand before him. She breathed his name as she reached her hands to his face. But he turned away to continue to rant.

"But he wasn't just scared, he was a coward. If he had been scared, it would have simply proved he was human, an accomplishment for Heeo Yuy," Wufei shook his head fiercely, then continued on, "But he let someone else be placed in serious danger because of his fear. That is unforgivable." He ground out before leaving Sally in the kitchen staring after him sadly.

The young blonde man breathed deeply as he put his hand down to open the heavy car door. He paid close attention to the plain upholstery, more than anything so simple merited on such and important day. He blinked his eyes rapidly to dispel any tears.

"Be strong, Little One," Trowa murmured, leaning over Quatre to open the door. "It's nearly over."

"But that's what I'm afraid of!" Quatres face crumpled. "This is the last time I will be able to see her face," Quatre bit his lip and stepped out of the car onto the corner. He diverted his eyes from the great stone church before him, "And it won't really be _her_."

Trowa nodded in understanding as he stepped out, closing the door behind him. He then nodded to his left. "Duo and Hilde have just arrived, they are over there," he spoke softly.

Quatre nodded slightly and waved to Hilde. He took a deep breath and then walked towards the couple. Trowa walked beside him, silent but comforting. Duos gaze was clouded, his mind seeing something else as he shook the blonde Arabics hand. Hilde returned Quatres warn hug, and they stood that way, holding each other tightly and crying silently.

Trowa stood uncomfortably to the side. Though Duo had not shown any anger or animosity to suggest he still meant what he had said earlier; neither had he shown any signs of forgiveness. Now. Trowa need not have worried. Duos mind was far from on the conversation that morning. He was remembering the last conversation he had with Relena.

_She gasped and turned quickly at the tug on her arm. The heat of anger quickly replaced shock. Her eyes burned, but her voice was cold when she spoke. _

_"Let me _go_ Duo," Relena hissed through clenched teeth._

_Hilde stepped out from the shadow cast by the doorway to the parlor. "Listen, just listen to what we have to say," she pleaded. She begged with her eyes as well as her face._

"_Before you make a mistake that ruins your life," Duo finished for his fiancée, releasing Relenas wrist._

The sound of a car door slamming brought Duo out his memories and had Quatre and Hilde breaking apart to see the new arrivals. Trowa nodded to Wufei and Sally as they approached. Wufeis face held a look of stoic defiance, and Sally's held a stubborn attempt at the same. The moment she saw Hilde and Quatre, there cheeks still wet with tears, she lost her composer and stumbled into their embrace and all were crying again. This time a feeling of shame and fault had Quatres tears flowing faster.

_Relena spun on her heel, glaring at the one person she believed she could count on in this argument. _

_"Quatre! Tell them they are all mad," she demanded, a slight disbelieving smile on her face._

_Quatres blue eyes widened, his mouth opening to form words. He closed his mouth again, abruptly enough to cause his teeth to make a sound when they came together. His eyes glanced to the taller man standing beside him._

Bells tolling set the last layer of despair over the broken friends as they finally turned to face the church. The thoughts of all strayed from the reason they were here. Duo thought of how much simpler the church he had grown up in was, Quatre admired the gothic architecture and Hilde could not help but admire how well the grey stone reflected their mood.

Shadows moved behind the stained glass panels before the ornate double doors were opened. AS one the six friends moved towards the gateway to even more pain and loss. Air, heavy with the scent of incense deadened the sound of Quatres few sobs before he could control them. Dust motes floated in the multi-colored light that streamed from the kaleidoscope of glass windows.

Trowa moved closer to his "Little One" in silent support. He looked down to watch his lovers face in the light. All he could do was clench his teeth at the pain he saw clearly written there.

_Trowa wrapped his arm around Quatre, supporting his lover. He nodded slightly and turned his gaze back to the fuming young woman before him. _

_"Quatre?" Relena asked, her voice loosing conviction. She clasped her hands in front of her and stared at them as she held them at her waist. _

Wufei and Sally led the way to the very last row. No expense had been spared for the president and the entire church was decorated with the most expensive of materials. Everyone pointedly looked away from the front where the priest would stand as they took a seat. 'This is really happening,' Wufei thought and his mind drifted from there to other things.

_From the couch beside Quatre, a slightly disheveled Chinese man stood. He glared at all of his companions and then turned his heated gaze to Relena. _

_"I refuse to believe that you are blinded, so weak that you can not see what is perfectly clear to all of us here."_

Sally sat next to Wufei, sliding as close as physically possible. Her hands began to shake and she clasped them tightly in her lap in an attempt to stop that shaking. Wufei reached a hand into her lap to hold both of her hands and she offered him a watery smile of gratitude as the shaking lessened. She then looked at the floor and was lost in her own memories of the night Wufei had just remembered.

_Again from the couch someone stood. Her brown braids swing Sally rose to stand with and exasperated "Wufei" whispered under her breath. She then took her place in the unfolding argument._

_"Relena, this is a bad idea," Sally shrugged apologetically, "_He's _a bad idea."_

Duo watched in silence as the pews filled before them. He glared around at all the people that could not contain their chatter. His gaze darkened every time someone would mention Relenas name. Clearly, no one respected her as much as they claimed to; this certainly was not a time to gossip, anymore than it was a time to celebrate.

The great organ in the corner began to play a slow melody that would sound in every ones mind for quite sometime after the event. Everyone in the church stood to pay respect to Relena Dorelin, President.

And she walked down the isle, dressed in the greatest finery. Her white dress was heavily beaded with pearls, the cut forming nicely to her figure. Only Hilde and Sally noticed where it gaped the slightest amount where Relena had lost weight. The dress showed the peaches and cream expanse of her shoulders and upper chest, gracing the gentle swell of her breasts. She held her head high, revealing the slender column of her neck. The multi-colored light glimmered on the many diamond pins holding her hair in the braid beneath her long veil.

With her platinum blonde brother at her side, she walked, magnificent, down the isle to the priest and a man in a tux waiting at the alter. Again Duo was reminded of his last conversation with the beautiful bride as she walked past.

_Relena, feeling betrayed turned her heated gaze back to Duo. She bit down on her lower lip and began to finger with the hem of her business suit jacket, looking down to the floor. She blinked rapidly before raising her aquamarine gaze to Duo gentle shade of purple._

_Duo swallowed as he read something in Relenas eyes that did not bode well. "Princess?" he asked warily._

_Relena cleared her throat and began. Her clearest, pacifist tones rang out._

_"Though I value all of your opinions, as my friends," Relena glanced around the room. _'None of you are the one I need to hear this from,' _she though. "None of you here are my body guard or my personal protector." Relena turned her hardened gaze, setting it fully back on Duo._

_"No Princess, don't you say it," Duo barely breathed._

Relena reached the alter and the tall man already there grasped her hand. HE was tall his hair blonde. Not the golden blonde of Quatres or the platinum of Milardos, but a dirty sandy blonde. His eyes were hard, the blue of arctic ice. Built broader, he was not as lithe as the Gundam Pilots, with a different kind of strength.

Relena looked into his face and met the gaze of her groom. She wondered briefly, before she could shove the thought away, why his eyes were not Prussian blue instead. Banishing all thoughts of warm eyes over the icy ones beside her, she turned to the priest, to create the last wall between herself and Heero Yuy, who did not care enough to bring them down.

The priest began in monotones. Asking if Cis Caledri wished to take Relena Dorelin as his bride. With all the happy people in the rows of seating, six in the back tried to hold back tears of pain. One of them, Hilde, one of Relenas closest friends sought to take her mind anywhere but the ceremony ahead. Unfortunately, her mind fell on the last time everyone had spoken to Relena.

_"If hero believes I am at any risk of coming to harm, have him tell me so and I will not even consider this," Relena continued with a cold smile._

_Hilde gasped before nearly shouting, "But, but he's on a mission!" Hilde was not sure she believed herself in the fact that that was all that was keeping Heero away. Duo nodded vigorously and stunned silence was the answer from the other four._

The shifting in weight brought Hilde back to reality in time to realize that the priest had broken tradition and asked for objections before the "I do's". And Duo was standing to object. Hilde gasped as she realized she would not be able to stop the Shinogami with out creating a scene. Luckily for all concerned, Trowa still held his head and grabbed Duos forearm and held him in place struggling as he berated in a hushed voice.

"Is that what you want?" he asked heatedly, "To create a scene so that it is impossible for us ever to see her again? You piss off Calendri now and you really wont see her again."

Duo nodded in understanding and settled back, still tense. The disaster averted, Hilde turned her attention to the ceremony ahead for the first time.

Relena had experienced a moment of doubt when the priest asked for objections. As though Cis could feel it, he tightened his grip, almost painfully so. When Relena looked up however, he was smiling into her face. She sincerely hoped that no one would object, for the simple reason that the person she wanted to object never would.

_"Have him answer by tomorrow evening this time. By phone or otherwise." Relena finished with that and left the room before anyone could argue the point further._

'Not that he would if her were _here, _in this house' _a bitter voice whispered in the back of her conscience. Once she had left her parlor and her guests far enough behind, she ran. Storming up the stairs, she slammed the door and vaulted herself into her bed. That night she cried herself to sleep, still wearing the uncomfortable, few hundred-dollar suit._

"I do."

Relena swallowed before following her groom and answering the priest,

"I do."

In the last row, six people groaned or sobbed. Quatre cried into Trowas shoulder, Hilde collapsed sobbing heavily in Duos arms and Sally bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Duo stroked Hildes back and buried his face in her soft hair, Wufei clenched his teeth until his jaw ached and Trowa left red welts in his palm from his fingernails where he had curled his hand into a fist.

From the open doors, unseen, someone watched. As Relena was wed, he turned on his heel, his mussed brown hair falling into his eyes. Walking all the way home he reached his door a little after noon. He walked in and began to pack. Stepping out of his door with a small pack slung over his shoulder, Heero Yuy headed for the nearest shuttle that would take him somewhere that he could disappear. Relena was married and she still had people to protect her in her friends. Heeero would distance himself, he would still watch her, but he would do so from afar.


	3. The Reception

Tall rose bushes cast shadows over the expanse of Relena's gardens. It was late noon, but the season neared fall and the heat was bearable. Calendri had yet to release Relena since the ceremony. Relena had won the battle and had gotten to choose the palce for her reception, but her new husband would not let her enjoy it but with him, and only him.

Relena laughed as she extradited herself from Cis's arms. Her smile was more strained now after the numerous times she had done so previously. She made her excuses and left the garden for the cool tile floors and refreshing atmosphere of the restrooms.

Cis watched her, his cold blue eyes following her path. After he was sure she was going where she had told him she was, he almost smiled. When she did not talk to anyone, he did smile. His smile grew into a wider sneer when he turned to see a braided man watching him.

Maxwell. Cis knew who the purple eyes belonged to. Early on into their relationship, Relena had talked of her friends non-stop. By the way she always closed or opened her conversation with Mr. Maxwell and his fiancée, Calendri deduced that the couple was very dear to her. So that would have to change. Many of the things Relena had grown accustomed to would have to change. It was only a little over two hours after their vows had been spoken; and her husband was already mentally reconstructing Relenas life, cutting certain people from the blueprints.

Seething, Duo turned back to Quatre and Trowa. His hand shook slightly with anger and his cobalt eyes were full of contempt.

"Ho dare the bastard smile at me?" Duo growled, but in a low whisper, "I'm gonna wring his neck!"

Comforting hands skimmed over Duo's back, kneading away a knot between his shoulder blades before wrapping around his waist. Hilde leaned into Duo, laying her head on the corded muscle of his shoulder and back. She sighed deeply before speaking,

"I know you want what's best for her," she murmured, "and I know you don't believe that this is it-"

"Damn straight it's not!" Duo cut Hild off curtly, shaking his head. Hilde had to move to avoid the swinging braid as Duo continued to rant. "This is bull shit! And where the fuck is Heero?"

"But I think she may actually love him," Hilde continued on, ignoring Duo's interuprion and invading mental images of Milardo leading Relena down the isle to a certain perfect soldier.

Duo sputteres, then choked on his own saliva in shock. Quatre however, was perfectly capable of taking up the argument.

"Love him? How could she love _him_?" Quatre wore a mask of blank confusion. "se still loves Heero and Relena is not fool enough to love one such as Calendri," Quatre abandoned his gentle manner long enough to spit the other man's name.

Hilde opened her mouth to anser, but another womans voice sounded first. Quatre looked over Hilde's head as she and Duo turned to face Millardo and his wife Lucrezia. Millardo, tall and platinum complimented his wife's petit frame and dark coloring perfectly. Lu's pale face was flushed slightly from the heat, and now indignation on the part of her sister in law as she spoke.

"You can't honestly believe that Relena would pine the rest of her life away like a sick puppy for Heero. She loved him, we all know that," her voice rose and she paused to gather herself briefly, "But if she still loves him, she loves Calendri more." She nodded to Hilde and then turned to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I need to save my daughter from her relatives." She walked away to find the fourteen-month-old bundle of sweet energy that was her daughter Maelin.

Millardo cast a look over the group before him that spoke volumes. "I'm surprises that you, her friends, can not be happy for her. Especially you, Maxwell." Millardo's eyes hardened and his voice dropped in pitch, "She was not happy before loving someone that would never love her back." Millardo turned sharply on his heel to follow his wife and child.

"Close your mouth Maxwell." Duos teeth clicked as he turned to glare at Wufei. Hilde turned her attention to Sally as the doctor began to speak,

"Do you really believe that Hilde?" Sally asked. Everyone's attention turned to Hilde, who in turn sent her gaze searching for Relena.

"Yes. I don't know how or why, but I think she does," Hilde's eyes found the new bride walking in the direction of her friends. "Smile, she's coming," she hissed.

Relena surreptitiously sent a glance over her shoulder as she walked towards her closest friends. She sighed to herself as she thought of her husband. She loved him, though at first there had been doubts. She had spent many nights awake, contemplating her feelings. She had loved Heero Yuy, no one else could compare or ever would, but then, she did love cis.

She had felt immeasurable guilt every time she accepted an invitation to dinner. She would truly enjoy herself on a night with Cis, but something always seemed to send her thoughts to Heero. But she loved Cis, and they were married now, and they would live happily, just like she had always wanted from life.

Relena's smile widened as she reached her friends. She hugged all of them in turn; the longest hug she shared with Duo. It ended with him staring down at her, his cobalt eyes concerned.

"You alright, Princess?" he asked softly, "I mean, _really_ alright?"

Relena pulled away, smacking him affectionately on his upper arm. "You seem to be expecting me to drop dead," Relena gasped and her eyes widened in mock horror. "You didn't. How could you?" she cried, "How could you poison the punch?"

Hilde laughed nervously at the joke and everyone but Duo joined her. Hilde wrapped her arms around Relena's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations," she said loudly, giving relena a genuine smile. Quatre nodded and moved to hug Relena again. Everyone relaxed and Relena was hugged by everyone a second time. This time she turned to Wufei, the one person she had yet to hug at all. She held her arms open to him, and shockingly, he accepted, stepping into her embrace and returning the hug.

"Hugs from the whole group now," Relena declared tearily, "I could die happy now."

"Are you sure? What about the honeymoon?" a voice inquired. Relena's smile widened even more, if that was possible. Everyone else had to fight to keep their smiles in place as Calendri wrapped his arms around his wife's thin waist.

For the sake of keeping her close friend content, Hilde spoke up. She smile at the couple and asked merrily where they would be honeymooning. Grudgingly Duo joined Hilde's attempts to make Relena's day all it should be.

"Are you going anywhere exotic?" Duo asked, then grinned, "Besides the bedroom?"

Hilde smacked the back of his head as Relena blushed a pretty pink. Wufei and Trowa both shook their heads, the former mumbling something that sounded like "baka". Sally and Quatre just stared at the braided, apparently _crazy_ man in front of them.

"Actually," Relena spoke, masking Calendri's stony silence, "Cis knows me so well and has arranged for us to stay at his villa by a reclusive beach." Relena stared with ardor at her new husband, nearly making Duo gag.

"Nothing to expensive, nothing too flashy. Just a calm relaxing time away from people," Calendri smirked at Duo before continuing, "I wanted to take her on a tour of Europe. But she has to go there all the time. On top of that, one of her body guards recommended the calm, and it does fit her better. Now, if you'll excuse us."

"Of course," Hilde grinned brightly.

"I'm going to kill him," Duo mutter as the newlyweds walked away to greet other guests.

"Calendi? I don't like-" Hilde was again interrupted by Duo and his shaking head.

"Yuy. Relena only had one bodyguard." Duo ground out the sentence, anger smoldering in his eyes, all directed at the former pilot of Wing Zero.

Relena contained a sigh as her husband led her away from her friends. She loved him, and she knew he loved her, but he could be overly possessive. In truth, he was harly any other way. But he knew so much about her, knew what she loved, what she couldn't stand and he loved her. No more wondering if the love she felt would ever be returned.

Relena was stubborn, she could fight many emotional battles. But Heero was the perfect soldier. She could never have one a battle, more less the war. So, Relena Dorilan, the President, most stubborn of politicians, had conceded. She would never forget Heero Yuy, she had loved him, maybe in some way, she still did. But he was her past, a memory to be locked away forever, never to be shown the light of day or thought again. He had not been at her wedding, he was not here now, and Cis was right. She would have him resigned the first chance she had. Relena layed her head on Cis's shoulder, she didn't need Heero yuy anymore. Her friends had feared Cis would change her, and he had.

Cis stopped Relena at a table where some distant family members sat. Cis smiled down into Relena's face as he pushed her gently into an empty seat.

"Sit here for a moment, okay? I have some last minute business to attend to." Relena nodded and Cis walked away, leaving her to make small talk about the wedding.

Heero shrugged his brown Preventers jacket around his shoulders as he stood. He pulled his ticket from his front pocket as he took his place in line to board the plain. He glances down at the destination, no one would think of him leaving to New York. The corner of his mouth lifted smugly at the thought of Maxwell searching for him on Mars or one of the colonies.

Nearly all of the Preventers had been set to protect Relena at her wedding. Duo would be the first to realize his absence, but by the time it was fully known Yuy had aborted the mission, he'd be long gone and lost. Heero thought over his plan as he boarded and took his seat. He would not be found, but Relena and his comrades would always be within his sights.

"I assure you, step one was finished with the ring," Calendri spoke into a cell phone.

"Fine. Don't do anything to screw this up," a voice crackled on the other end.

"Don't worry father. Hook, line, and sinker. The President's ours," calendri folded the phone and returned it to the pocket of his tuxedo.

Calendri then returned to his bride, smiling warmly again. Relena smiled back, the sunny day reflected in her face.

"Is everything in order, dear" she asked.

"Yes. When you're read, we can leave."

"I have to say goodbye to everyone first," elation spread across her face, "and I have to throw the bouquet!"

"Of course, when you're ready. Do what you feel you need to." Calendri moved away to spread the word that the bride and groom would be leaving soon. Therefore, a crowd had assembled by the time Relena was ready to leave.

Glowing beautifully, bathed in rays from the setting sun, Relena beamed around at the similarly joyous crowd. Tears of happiness turned her eyes to glistening aquamarine gems as she thanked the many well-wishers.

Turning her back to the assembly, she raised her extravagant bouquet to her face. She inhaled the soft scent of gardenias and pink roses. The small sprigs of thyme and baby's breath tickled her nose. Looking up into the violet sky, she tossed the flowers in one graceful motion over her head.

The bouquet arched gracefully through the sky, tracing a path that all eyes watched. Relena giggled, a sound of pure mirth and happiness as Quatre caught the flowers. Relenas eyes met the soft blue of quatres before Calendri wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her towards the white limo that waited for them.

Slipping one arm up to her shoulders and gripping her right elbow in his right hand, Calendri maneuvered Relena until she no longer stood facing her guests, but was confronted with the tinted windows of the limo instead.

The driver opened the door for the newlyweds and waited patiently for them to climb in. Relena stepped in easily, well practiced in the art of stepping into limos in heals and voluminous gowns. Calendri followed after her. He closed the door and the limo driver walked briskly to the drivers side and climbed in. The limo drove off and the wedding guests waved goodbye to the soon to be honeymooners. To six of the guests, the farewell was not a pleasant one.


End file.
